utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jiheisho Kimyona
Jiheishō kimyōna (Japanese:自閉症 奇妙な - Jiheishou Kimyouna) Her "Great Personality" (Note: Kimyona is also an OC with backstory and personality. This is a shortened version of it, but as per all UTAU stuff, don't worry about following it when doing covers and stuff ahahaha, portray her however you'd like) Kimyona is a girl who subconsciously thinks if people can't keep up with her, she's better than them. Ironically she's got a lot of shortcomings herself. Although her absolutely supportive and adoring parents are trying to help her get better, she can't help but see the world in such a pessimistic way. The only people who can make her genuinely laugh and smile are her parents. Her father is a tailor, who often sews her cute accessories and clothes. She also got her love of pink and all things cute from him. Keeping her grounded and selfless is his job, as well as being her Japanese teacher since they obviously didn't have it as an option in high-school. Her mother is a retired actress who had a few big roles. The classic bombshell blonde with striking blue eyes, she was quite the catch back in her prime. And she clearly hasn't let go of her youth yet, because Kimyona has driven her home drunk on more than one occasion, and while Kimyona isn't a big fan of the stripper pole at her work, her mom sure is after a bit of vodka. Speaking of which, she works at a bar called D'érable Rose, ''or Maple Rose in English, which is far too fancy a name for the kind of place it is. It's a bar for drinking and stuff, but doubles as a dollar store strip-club. A pole is sorta smacked in the middle, and Kim generally sticks to doing what she's there for, singing. But if she wants a lil extra cash to buy some cool shit on Amazon, she'll give the poll a go for a bit of overtime. Even if she doesn't understand why she's wasted her time on these wasted men, why people throw money at her just for showing them her body when everyone has the same 1-of-2 things down there. Desperate is how she see's them, if you call her a slut why would she care? She's the one making money and they are the ones throwing it away. The words others might use to describe her are "cold" "bitchy" or "spaced out". Though to herself, she's attempting to be more resigned and polite, yet lacks the social grace. By nature, she is an observer, not a participator. She doesn't speak more than she needs too, but her "resting bitch face" and cold outlook can make her seem, well, ''cold, ''even without saying much. Known for fake smiling a lot to either get something over with like a rude customer at the bar. Or again, to be polite. At the end of the day, she has this air of intimidation, the way she stares through people, and doesn't actually have any friends outside of a few internet buddies and some casual sex relationships. Which reminds me, she's aromantic, if she wasn't confusing enough already. Although she has her soft spots. If people are feeling insecure about themselves, she can't help but try to say something. Usually in a way that comes off as condescending or patronizing, but she doesn't like when other people feel self-conscious and she tries her best. She has a habit of judging people far too quickly and looking down upon them for minor things, which she says is just her high standards for who can waste her time. But in actuality, she's got insecurities of her own, and sometimes it can take someone who's actually below her (in terms of how well-off/happy they are) for her to realize that. The goods: * Blonde hair and blue eyes from her gorgeous French Canadian mother. * She also got her moms strong jaw and sharp nose * Monolid Japanese eyes, plus thin lips and thin fine hair from her immigrant dad. * So yeah she's got a genetically rare mixture of Japanese and Canadian features * She's sort of insecure about it becuase she doesn't really feel Japanese, even while learning the language with her dad. * Kids at school called her a weeaboo lol * Alright, to address the elephant in the room: Yes, she is ''very bottom heavy. And yes, her body type isn't realistic. * Deal with it like that one game show with the briefcases and the bald dude. * Aromantic Homosexual, she is. * cis girl with a chest flatter than a flat-earth conspiracy theory * 19 so she's legal, ladies. * Voice Configuration Kimyona is a shouty, almost-angry vocal with harsh consonants and a range to peirce the heavens. But can still belt notes with control and passion. Her voice becomes almost masculine in the husky C3-C2 range, yet she can create shrieking falsetto's when hitting the emotional C6 area. With 8 pitches, you've got a lot to work with, even if she's only CV. Recommended setups: Fresamp: F0Y0H10 // Moresampler: eY0H10Mt15 // Model4: Y0H10 No romaji aliases, hiragana only. No breaths sadly, but her power bank includes great ones if you wanna take the time and copy them over. Downloads * [http://www.mediafire.com/download/b1v5hm5ir7wufyh/Jiheisho+Kimyona.rar Jiheisho Kimyona Act 1.]' PROBABLY DON'T DOWNLOAD SHE'S CUTE BUT HAS MAJOR PRONUNCIATION ERRORS' * Jiheisho Kimyona POWER She's very nasally but still great quality. * Jiheisho Kimyona RECOIL (8 Pitch Power-Scale) This bank hasn't been formally released yet, but is 100% complete. If you somehow randomly find this link before I finally get around to posting the release video, lucky you! Usage Clause If you use this voicebank, let me know!! I just really wanna hear it <3 Do not redistribute this Voicebank unless the link goes down and you can't contact me. Do not use for any illegal purposes that are gonna get me into some deep shit. Use her for anything else aside from illegal things tho. Wanna draw porn of her? I would honestly love that ahaha, go wild. It is OK to alter the oto.ini but just keep it within your private discord server or whatever. Any fan-related (Fan-Art, Fan fiction etc.) is heavily encouraged because I'm crave validation. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Male Voicer Category:Lesbian UTAU Category:Canadian voice provider